IBC-13 strengthens its star-studded weekend programming
October 3, 2014 STRENGTHENING WEEKEND BLOCK: Under a new management team, the sequestered TV network IBC-13 known as Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13, is bent on pursuing an extended counter-programming scheme while introducing changes on its weekend primetime block. President and CEO Boots Anson-Roa said during a September 29 briefing that effective the weekend of October 4 and 5, the channel will roll out a total of 10 shows in an attempt to attract wider viewership. On Saturday, from dance music, game show, drama anthology and comedy (sitcom and gag show). On Sundays, from game show, singing-reality, musical variety show and Pinoy action movie. “We are doing it break by break, focusing on what we can do best,” said Boots. The network is strengthening its weekend programming for starters. Saturday lineup at 6:30 p.m. includes Maya Loves Sir Chief (Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap), Love Notes (Joe D'Mango), Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? (Drew Arellano), Love Notes (Joe D'Mango) and T.O.D.A.S. (Joey de Leon, Cristine Reyes, Keempee de Leon, Sam Pinto, Victor Anastacio and Hans Mortel). For T.O.D.A.S., they are popular with their parody versions and imitating the shows of ABS-CBN and GMA-7. For the gag shows Banana Split and Goin' Bulilit of ABS-CBN and Bubble Gang of GMA, imitates the creativity of T.O.D.A.S. produce and imitate the other shows of the other networks for their own shows in station, means to them the other shows on other networks. T''hough limited compared to ''Banana Split and Bubble Gang in a three-way battle. Always like to spoof other networks’ programs, Kapinoy Henyo (Pinoy Henyo of the noontime show Eat Bulaga!). Ganda Gabi Vocie! (Gandang Gabi Vice!) and Mga Kapinoy, Real or No Real (Kapamilya, Deal or No Deal), and of course, the portion of Scene We'd Like to See. On Sundays, IBC-13 is fielding such as The Million Second Quiz (Robi Domingo), Born to be a Superstar (Anja Aguilar), and Dingdong n' Lani (Dingdong Avanzado and Lani Misalucha). The latter is a late-night musical show allowing singers to explore their range while performing current and golden hits. Sunday Sinemaks will be features the Pinoy action-packed blockbuster movies as the result of homegrown and legend action heroes, including Robin Padilla, FPJ, Ronnie Ricketts, Bong Revilla, Eddie Garcia, etc. Laurenti Dyogi, head of IBC Entertainment TV, for her part, said Channel 13 is laying the groundwork brick by brick. Boots added, “We realize that still allowed to compete with the two other stations in areas where they are very established.” He noted, however, that sports is one area that IBC-13 will focus on considering the wide following enjoyed by the PBA and NBA games, which will start on October 19 at 5 p.m. and November 1 at 10 a.m., respectively. The strength shown by network in the field of sports basketball fans should be and the signal to launch its new genres from fantasy, action and adventure. In the media, Boots confirmed that the launch of primetime hits Janella: A Teen Princess (Janella Salvador), Voltron Man (AJ Muhlach), Only Me and You (Mario Maurer and Ingrid dela Paz) and Kailangan Kita (Cesar Montano and Cara Eriguel).